Daughter of the Force
by DragoonShana
Summary: Star Wars AU. in a time where the numbers of the jedi were devastated by illness. the playing ground is the same, but with different rules. The chosen one lives on the planet of waterfall, is still a daughter of the suns. FEMANAKIN! don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**DragoonShana:** here is another new story. I was hoping that I would have it up while _Star Wars The Phantom Menace _was in theaters. Alas it wasn't meant to be. I don't own the Star Wars franchise, whether it be the movies or the many, many, many books in the series.

Prologue

**Tatooine**

Shmi Skywalker stood in front of the nine year old girl in front of her. Watto was beside her. Her four year old daughter asleep in her arms.

Shmi couldn't believe what the young girl in front of her was saying. The young girl said and asked "Hello. I need a helper for the future. On my planet elections happen and I became princess of the city of Thead. In five years, there will be another election and I am in it already. I need your help as head of my people for the up and coming election. Your daughter can come with you. The job will entitle you to help me, keep my schedule and keep what I tell you in confidence. Can you?"

Shmi wanted to say yes, but she didn't think Watto will let her go. Watto said "You and your daughter will go, whether you want to or not. Ever since I got you, people aren't coming as much. You are losing me business."

Shmi said "There is your answer, Miss." The younger girl said "We can leave now if you want.'

"Go. Before you do, here is the control panel for the slave chips in them. They are trained well. Now go."

**Ship**

"Sorry about that. I can tell you the truth now. I'm Padme of Naboo. When we get to Naboo, you and your daughter will under go a surgery to get of your chips. You will help me for five years until the elections, but after that you can leave. I wouldn't dare separate family. When you are free, we can start working together. But your daughter might not have friends here, due to the fact that she will be with me a lot. She will be like a little sister to me. Even with the age difference between us, we will be close." said Padme.

"Padme, you don't have to worry about making her an outcast. She has these abilities that do that. She rarely falls asleep with strangers. She slept while in Watto's shop. She knows you and that you will not betray us. I don't know how she does it." said Shmi.

"Shmi, I don't mind that she is different. Everybody is unique and has different talents. Hers are just more noticeable. What is her name?" asked Padme.

"Her name is Anabel Skywalker, my little Annie." Answered Shmi.

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

"Finally that epidemic is over. It only affected Jedi. Very few people are form families with history of high counts of midi-chlorians. We also have to focus on the fat that the needed count of midi-chlorians could be heredity. Take Kenobi for instance. One of his aunts was a jedi and his cousin on his father's side is a padawan." Said Yoda, the Grand Jedi Master.

He and the other council members were in the council room of the Temple.

Master Windu said "With that, I put the vote that Jedi have romantic attachments, even with other Jedi. Jedi can marry to another Jedi, but it has to be approved by the Jedi Council. If they want to marry someone that is not a Jedi, the council has no say in it. Except if they are going to live in the temple, after they marry."

The council voted on it and the change passed with flying colors.

**DragoonShana:** Here is another new story. I will be taking a break from writing new stories and posting them so I can focus on my older stories. Please leave reviews. Need to know if you readers like my ideas. For the parts that Yoda is talking, I can't really do the way he talks for long sentences, but I can for the short ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**DragoonShana:** Here is the second chapter of my story 'Daughter of the Force'. With me now a college student with there own laptop the updates should be quick. I hope. Please review and let me know how I can improve my writing. Thanks.

Chapter 1

5 years later- Naboo

Anabel had become the handmaiden of the newly elected queen. The newly elected was her adopted older sister, Padme. Padme had saved her and her mother from slavery. Not to mention the twins suns of the desert planet of Tatooine. Her mother and Padme thought that she didn't remember her home planet, but contrary to their believes she did remember it.

She was walking in one of the many halls of the palace at Theed. She was on her way to warn her sister of the trouble coming. Her mother and Padme are still the only ones that know of her abilities to see the future and sense when danger is coming. They set her apart from other girls her age and other people in general. She also saw that what trouble that was coming was going to cause her sister a great deal of trouble.

It was only a mere six months since her sister became Queen Amidala of the Naboo. After she became queen, Shmi still stayed on as her mistress of schedule. Padme's parents welcomed them with open arms. A bonus was that she became of the best human mechanics in Theed, at least for a nine year old human mechanic. She was one of the personal mechanics that worked the queen's ships.

She walked into the audience chamber to see that her queen of a sister was in the middle of a meeting with the governor. The two handmaidens by her sister's side glared at her. Sabé and Dorme wore the robes that all handmaidens wore. The ones that started red at the hoods but as the robes get down to the floor they turned orange. They didn't like the fact that she was a handmaiden without going though the program that they had to; even if she was just in case of emergencies.

Padme noticed the look on her sisters face; the look that spelt trouble. Governor Sio Bibble asked "You, who are you?"

"Governor this is one of my personal mechanics. I asked her for a report on my private ship. She was just about to give me the report. Go ahead." Padme intervened.

"My queen, there is trouble coming. I've seen the evidence. Your ship needs touchups in maintenance, especially the hyperdrive. Do you want me to do the touchups, my queen?"

Padme understood the hidden message. "Yes, please do so." Even under all of her ceremonial makeup, her skinned turned pale white. Only the handmaidens saw the loss of color. The mechanic turned and left the room.

The two handmaidens left in the room exchanged glances. They and the other two handmaidens wondered what the relationship between the two.

**DragoonShana:** here is the newest installment of Daughter of the Force. I have been ordered by reviewers and friends to work on other stories. So the next update will take a bit. On my profile, I have an update notice up. I also just started by first semester at college. So I am trying to get my schedule under control.


	3. AN

Hey, I know that most of you have been waiting and waiting for an update. There is both good news and bad news.

The good news is that I have the both new and old stories typed and saved and writing more by the day. This past semester in college was one that I had to study a lot more and I was getting a lot of shifts at my place of employment so updating took a back seat to keeping my grades up and doing my job. I know that is not a good excuse, but such is life.

The bad news is that most of the stories that are typed up are on my laptop. But lately, I was having trouble with said laptop, it wasn't charging. Sent it to the manufacture of the laptop and well be getting it back, hopefully, by between 10-14 days.

Sorry I know that you readers want to read my stories and are eagerly waiting for updates.

DragoonShana


End file.
